Control of infectious diseases in day care centers (DCC) is a major public health problem in Louisiana and the United States. Children in DCCs average over twice the number of days of illness per year and 2 to 4 times the number of diarrhea episodes per year when compared to children who are not in DCCs. The objectives of the program are to determine the incidence and period prevalence of both symptomatic and asymptomatic enterotoxigenic, entero-hemorrhagic, and enteroadherant Escherichia coli infections in a group of 120 infants and children in DCCs, with surveillance over a period of 12-14 months. The results of this project will provide new information about diarrheal diseases in New Orleans DCC, and will provide a foundation for future collaborative efforts and funded research to address this important public health problem.